Tumok Gravelbeard
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 9 | heal = 8,000 | crecla = Giant | school = Myth | damperpip = ??? | damsch = | minion = Vengeful Fireheart | minion2 = Vengeful Fireheart | world = Dragonspyre | location = The Great Spyre | subloc1 = Dragon's Maw | descrip = This is an optional boss you can fight while in Dragon's Maw. He also drops Grandmaster level clothing. | spell1 = Myth Trap | spell2 = Mythblade | spell3 = Blood Bat | spell4 = Troll | spell5 = Cyclops | spell6 = Humongofrog | spell7 = Minotaur | spell8 = Earthquake | spell9 = Storm Shield | spell10 = Storm Shark | spell11 = Scorpion | spell12 = Sunbird | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = | hat1 = Spiderkeeper's Darkshroud | hat2 = Spiderkeeper's Icemantle | hat3 = Kraysys' Hood of the Hidden | hat4 = Kraysys' Unfaithful Cowl | hat5 = Promethean Hood | hat6 = Shroud of the Equinox | hat7 = Snowcrusher's Galvanic Shroud | hat8 = Snowcrusher's Mantle of Embers | hat9 = Spiderkeeper's Storyveil | hat10 = Hood of the Ranger | robe1 = Shibboleth Smock | robe2 = | robe3 = | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Snowcrusher's Tread of Tension | boots2 = Snowcrusher's Snowstompers | boots3 = Kraysys' Boots of Retreat | boots4 = Kraysys' Slippers of Subterfuge | boots5 = Snowcrusher's Shoes of Shelter | boots6 = Spiderkeeper's Charstriders | boots7 = Spiderkeeper's Thundershoes | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Spiderkeeper's Flamestinger | athame2 = Blade of the Berserker | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = Spiderkeeper's Frostcharm | amulet2 = Kraysys' Astral Carcanet | amulet3 = Snowcrusher's Flame Pendant | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Kraysys' Quisling Signet | ring2 = Spiderkeeper's Blizzardband | ring3 = Gurtok Oroboros Loop | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Earth Walker | pet2 = Red Gobbler | pet3 = Skeletal Warrior | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = | quest2 = | quest3 = }}